C'est avec toi que je suis vraiment heureuse
by RacheletSantanaForever
Summary: Rachel apprend une mauvaise nouvelle! Heureusement sa meilleure amie Quinn est là pour l'aider. Un choix est à faire pour Rachel. Un choix qui déterminera le reste de sa vie! Une Rachel déchirée entre deux personnes et un avenir qui dépendra de son choix! Mais qui sont ces deux personnes et quel sera son choix! Résumé pas génial! Désolé! Mais venez voir quand même svp!
1. Le premier jour

**C'est avec toi que je suis vraiment heureuse! **

Le premier jour...

Après le lycée, Rachel et Quinn étant meilleures amies, elles décidèrent d'emménager ensemble à New York. Rachel et Quinn ont toutes les deux étés acceptés dans la NYADA, une des écoles les plus prestigieuses de New York. Elles partagent un petit appartement rien qu'à elle et ont eus leurs deux mois de vacances pour s'habituer à la Grande Pomme. Les deux amies ne mirent pas longtemps à s'y habituer. Aujourd'hui c'est leur premier jour à la NYADA et les deux jeunes filles ne sont pas vraiment sereines mais heureusement elles sont là l'une pour l'autre. Le matin Rachel fut la première levée mais Quinn la suivit de près.

-Salut Quinn, t'as bien dormi?

-Oui ça peut aller mais disons qu'il y a eu de meilleures nuits!

-Oui c'est pareil pour moi, je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois mais de toutes façons il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal.

-C'est vrai! Allez faut pas qu'on soit en retard!

Elles partirent donc ensemble pour la NYADA! Sur le panneau d'affichage qui se tient en face des deux amies est écrit la classe dans laquelle elles sont. Et là Rachel et Quinn apprennent une très mauvaise nouvelle, elles ne sont pas dans la même classe! Une très grande déception pour les deux jeunes filles!

L'anxiété qui était déjà très présente chez ces dernières étaient maintenant à son apogée, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. C'est le cœur gros que les deux amis durent se séparer afin d'aller dans leur premier cours: la danse.

Rachel entra dans la salle de danse qui était magnifique et elle y vit pour la première fois ses camarades. Leur professeur, Cassandra July, entra dans la salle de danse et elle déclara: "Je vous préviens, tous ceux qui ne veulent pas se donner à fond et qui ont envie de faire les fainéants vous pouvez sortir tout de suite de ma salle de classe car je n'accepterais pas ces gens là et il faut dire que je les reconnais dès que je les vois!" Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle ajouta: "Bon, nous allons commencer par des jetées, trouvez vous un partenaire!"

Rachel ne connaissant personne et était étonnamment timide mais un jeune homme, très séduisant avec de beaux yeux bleus s'approcha de Rachel et lui dit: "Veux-tu être ma partenaire?"

-Oui, ce serait un plaisir! Mon nom est Rachel.

-Le mien est Brody. Ravi de te rencontrer!

-Pareil pour moi.

Ils firent l'exercice ensemble et y arrivèrent à la perfection. Rachel était tellement heureuse d'avoir tout réussi et son partenaire avait lui aussi l'air de l'être autant qu'elle. Le cours fini, ils avaient une pause de 30 minutes avant de reprendre et ils en profitèrent pour discuter!

-Rachel, danser avec toi c'était vraiment génial!

-Merci dit Rachel en souriant. Ça l'était aussi pour moi, danser avec un partenaire aussi doué que toi ne peut être que bien.

Bon moi il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller retrouver une amie mais c'était vraiment sympa de t'avoir rencontré. À tout à l'heure.

-Ok dit il d'un air un peu déçu! À tout à l'heure!

Rachel retrouva Quinn devant le café comme elles l'avaient prévus et Quinn n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Rachel l'interrogea:

-Alors comment ça s'est passé?

-Bien, j'ai Shelby Corcoran en danse, elle est très gentille et je me suis fait une amie Amy! Et toi?

-Eh bien, ma prof est très loin d'être une personne gentille puisqu'elle terrifie tout ses élèves y compris moi mais mis à part ça tout s'est très bien passé! J'ai rencontré un gars, Brody!

-Ouh! Un gars!?

-Oui mais on est juste ami, il est super sympa et très bon danseur!

-Et beau gosse?

-Dire non ça serait un mensonge,il est magnifique et musclé!

-Rachel Berry a déjà un prétendant!

- Mais non! Arrête Quinn!

-Je te taquines ma belle! En tout cas je suis contente pour toi!

-Merci! Et moi je suis contente pour toi même si je suis déçu de pas être dans ta classe.

-M'en parle pas Rachel, moi aussi!


	2. La nouvelle qui changera tout!

La nouvelle qui changera tout...

Le lendemain, Rachel reçut un coup de téléphone de sa mère! Cette dernière dit à Rachel qu'elle devait lui parler et qu'elle allait donc lui rendre visite! Mais qu'est ce que sa mère pouvait bien vouloir lui dire?

Des milliers de possibilités se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elle fut très rapidement distraite par Quinn qui lui jeta un verre d'eau froide dans le visage pour lui faire peur.

-Quinn Fabray, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça! Hurla Rachel.

Elle courait toutes les deux à travers l'appartement et Rachel se vengea! Elle rattrapa Quinn et lui fit des chatouilles. La jolie blonde était couché sur le sol en train de rire aux éclats à un tel point qu'elle en pleurait. Elle finit par admettre que Rachel a gagné et cette dernière la lâcha donc... Elles étaient toutes les deux très heureuses!

C'est à cet instant que la sonnette retentit. Rachel alla répondre et sa mère entra accompagné de son père!

-Salut chéri dit Leroy, son père!

-Salut papa dit Rachel le prenant dans ses bras puis elle fit de même avec sa mère. Ils se lâchèrent et les parents de Rachel saluèrent Quinn.

-Vous êtes arrivés très rapidement?

-On était déjà dans le taxi en direction de ton appartement lorsque je t'ai téléphone.

-Ah d'accord.

Rachel leur proposa donc à boire et tous les quatres s'assirent autour de la table du salon. La mère de Rachel demanda à celle-ci si elle voulait aller chercher des glaces et Rachel accepta.

-Moi je vous attends là dit Quinn.

-Ok. À tout à l'heure Quinnie!

Rachel, sa mère et son père sortirent donc ensemble et sur le chemin ses parents trouvèrent enfin le courage de lui avouer la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venu jusqu'à New York.

-Chéri si on est venu jusqu'ici c'était pour te voir mais pas seulement, nous devions te dire quelque chose!

-Qu'est ce que c'est maman? Dites le, vous me faites peur dit Rachel ayant perdu le sourire qui illuminait son beau visage quelques minutes avant.

-J'ai été voir mon médecin il y a une semaine car je souffrais de migraines très insistantes et il m'a appris que j'ai une tumeur au cerveau. dit son père.

-Quoi? dit Rachel le teint livide et prête à s'évanouir.

-C'est vrai mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter mon médecin m'a dit qu'on l'a détecté très rapidement donc nous avons pu la prendre à temps! Je vais guérir ma puce!

-Maman! Il faut que je rentre chez moi je me sens pas bien. dit Rachel les yeux remplis de larmes et avec un teint encore plus livide qu'auparavant.

-Oui, je pense qu'on devrait!

Arrivée dans son appartement, Rachel pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'essuyer ses larmes. Même si ses parents avaient essayé de la calmer sur le chemin en la rassurant, rien n'avait fonctionné.

Quinn ne comprenait rien, quand son amie était parti elle était heureuse et en revenant elle était détruite. La belle blonde prit son amie dans ses bras sans hésiter et passa tendrement sa main dans le dos de cette dernière! Après quelques minutes, Rachel finit par se calmer et Leroy expliqua à Quinn ce qui s'était passé! Elle comprenait maintenant la réaction de son amie. Ses parents voulaient rester avec Rachel mais ils devaient repartir dans l'Ohio pour que son père puisse suivre son traitement. Leur fille comprit très bien et fit mine d'aller bien devant eux. Elle leur disait que tout allait bien, qu'ils ne faillaient pas qu'il s'inquiète! Ils finirent par partir après une dernière étreinte avec leurs fille et dès qu'ils fermèrent la porte Rachel tomba en pleurs dans les bras de son amie!


	3. Crush

Crush...

Depuis que Rachel avait appris La Nouvelle, elle dormait avec Quinn chaque soir car autrement des cauchemars la réveillaient et la terrorisaient. Mais heureusement Quinn était là pour l'aider et elle la serrait dans ses bras chaque soir. Cela durait depuis 2 semaines maintenant et la journée qui débutait était spéciale pour les deux amies: leur amie du lycée, Santana venait passer une semaine avec elles pendant les vacances et les deux amies étaient toutes les deux très heureuses!

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit Rachel.

-Oui je sais! Ça ne s'arrête pas, j'en ai vraiment marre! (Pourquoi est-ce que je lui mens, en réalité je ne fais plus de cauchemar depuis avant-hier et je dors très bien mais pour une raison que j'ignore je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de dormir avec Quinn, j'adore l'avoir à côté de moi!) Si tu veux tu peux retourner dormir dans ton lit, je t'en voudrais pas! Tu dois en avoir marre à force!

-Non je continuerais tant que tu auras besoin de moi! Tu es ma meilleure amie Rachel et c'est normal que je t'aides! (En réalité ce n'est pas la seule raison! J'aime bien dormir avec elle et j'espère qu'elle continuera à faire des cauchemars! Non! Quinn Fabray, tu ne peux pas espérer cela! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Oh mon dieu, non ça ne peut pas être ça! Si je le crois pourtant! Suis je amoureuse de Rachel? Non ça ne peut pas être ça! Heureusement Santana est lesbienne si je lui raconte tout ça peut être qu'elle pourra me conseiller! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi je ressens ces foutus frissons quand je prends Rachel dans les bras chaque soir et pourquoi mon cœur bat-il plus vite dès que je le fais?!...)

-Merci Quinn! Je t'aimes tellement, je ne sais pas comment je vivrais sans toi!

-...

-Hé, Quinn? Ça va?

-Hein, oh oui! Pardon je rêvais! (Rachel m'a coupé dans mes pensées, il faut que je change de sujet) Et sinon comment va Brody?

-Bien! C'est toujours mon partenaire de danse.

-Et un ami ou peut être plus?

-Non! Juste un ami! Je m'entends très bien avec lui mais seulement en amitié je ne veux pas plus!

-Mais bien sur! Un beau gosse te dragues ouvertement et tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas prête à craquer!?

-Mais non! Quinn, il ne me drague pas!

-Rachel, il te dragues depuis le jour où il t'as rencontré!

-Je trouves pas. Enfin bref, on peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plaît?

-Oui!

Les deux filles continuèrent de parler et après le déjeuner, Santana fit enfin son arrivée tant attendu! Les trois compères s'étreignirent pendant bien 2 longues minutes.

-Bon je pense que ça va maintenant les filles, vous pouvez me lâcher parce que là je vais mourir étouffer! dit Santana.

-Oui. C'est vrai! disent Rachel et Quinn en rigolant.

-Je suis contente de venir passer la semaine avec vous les filles. Vous m'avez manqué!

-Toi aussi tu nous a manqué Santana! répondit Quinn.

Rachel, Quinn et Santana passèrent l'après midi à faire du shopping et le soir Rachel alla prendre une douche. Quinn se retrouvait enfin seule avec son amie et elle allait pouvoir lui parler de "son problème".

-Santana, je peux te demander quelque chose? dit Quinn en chuchotant.

-Oui bien sur mais pourquoi tu chuchotes?

-Rachel ne doit surtout pas entendre! Tu sais nous t'avons dit que depuis que Rachel sait que son père est malade, on dort dans le même lit parce que Rachel fait des cauchemars!

-Oui! Et alors?

-Le truc c'est que depuis quelques jours je... Je...

-Tu quoi?

-J'espère tout le temps que ça continuera longtemps!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que j'aime dormir avec elle et la tenir dans mes bras chaque soir.

-Est ce que tu...

-Je ne sais pas! Mais j'aime ça et je ressens des... Des frissons quand je la serre contre moi Santana...

-Quinn, je crois que tu...

-Que quoi?

-Que tu as un crush sur Rachel!

-Non ce n'est pas possible! C'est pas ça! dit Quinn énervé!

-Eh! T'énerves pas ok! Tu voulais des conseils je t'en donnes et te dis ce que je pense alors calme toi!

-Pardon... dit Quinn les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Non ne pleure pas Quinnie! Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus!

-Santana qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?

-T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller! Je suis là, je vais t'aider! dit Santana en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

-Merci...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Quinn sécha ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pût! Heureusement elle n'était pas maquillé. Rachel entra dans la cuisine et Santana et Quinn firent semblant de parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

-Je suis revenu! Bon vous voulez manger quoi?

-Euh... On peut commander des pizzas dit Santana.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée ajouta Quinn.

-Ok. J'appelle le livreur.

Les pizzas arrivèrent 30 minutes après et les amies les mangèrent devant un film d'horreur. C'était leur tradition, à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait elle mangeait devant un film bien effrayant. Elles adoraient faire cela pour une raison inconnu à tout le monde même à elle. Quand le film fut fini, elles allèrent se coucher et Rachel dit:

-Quinn, est ce que tu dors avec moi?

-Euh... Elle regarda Santana qui se trouvait derrière Rachel et cette dernière lui fit un oui en hochant sa tête. Oui, je pense que ce sera mieux si tu fais un cauchemar.

-Ok, merci Quinn. Puis Rachel fit un bisou sur la joue de son ami.

-De rien! Quinn avait ressenti un frisson encore plus intense que d'habitude.

Rachel alla se blottir sous la couette et Quinn la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Quinn restait quand même éloigné de Rachel mais cette dernière lui prit la main et la passa autour d'elle. Quinn se laissa faire et encore une fois, elle ressentait ce frisson et son cœur battait très vite.

-(Peut être que Santana avait raison! Je pense que moi, Quinn Fabray ait un crush pour Rachel Berry! Je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie! Oh mon dieu! Que vais je faire?)


	4. Comment lui dire?

Comment lui dire?

Au milieu de la nuit, Quinn se leva et alla discrètement dans la chambre de Santana.

-Hey! Santana, réveilles-toi s'il te plaît?

-Quoi? dit Santana d'une voix endormie et énervée en même temps.

-Il faut que je te parles! Aide moi!

-Ok, Quinn! Tu veux parler de ton béguin, c'est ça?

-Oui! Qu'est ce que je dois faire?

-Je pense que la première chose que tu devrais faire, c'est vérifier que tu es vraiment amoureuse d'elle.

-Mais comment je fais ça!?

-Je sais pas! Euh... J'ai peut être une idée! Vous avez des amis à New York?

-Oui quelques-uns dans ma classe et Rachel aussi. Pourquoi?

-On va organiser une fête énorme dans votre appartement et ensuite je proposerai de jouer au jeu de la bouteille!

-C'est une bonne idée mais comment faire pour que la bouteille tombe sur Rachel!

-C'est impossible d'en être sur!

-Sinon on peut faire autre chose! On peut mettre les noms des personnes que l'on invitera dans une boite et chacun notre tour on devra piocher un nom et on devra embrasser la personne ayant son nom inscrit dessus!

-C'est une bonne idée, Quinn! Ok alors qui tu invites?

-Moi je vais inviter Amy et Rachel invitera certainement Brody.

-Ok! Ce serait parfait.

-Par contre comment fait on pour être sur que je piocherais le nom de Rachel?

-Je cornerais un peu le papier sur le côté pour que tu le reconnaisses. Et je serai la première à piocher et ensuite ce sera ton tour comme ça on est sur que personne ne piochera son nom avant toi.

-Merci Santana! Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi!

-Tu serais perdue!

-Oui je pense. Quinn embrassa tendrement Santana sur la joue et retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner Santana parla du plan fait la veille par elle et Quinn.

-Les filles, je pense qu'on devrait organiser une fête ce soir pour s'amuser un peu mais on est pas assez! Peut être que vous pourriez inviter quelqu'un?

-Oui c'est une bonne idée! dit Rachel sur un ton enjouée! Moi je vais appeler Brody pour lui demander si il veut venir.

-Oui moi je demanderais à Amy.

-Super les filles! Ça sera géniale! Par contre c'est moi qui organise tout! Y compris les animations.

- Moi Santana je ne prendrai pas d'alcool même si c'est spécial parce que tu es là! Je te le dis parce que je sais qu'à chaque fois tu essayes de me forcer et la dernière fois que tu as réussi j'ai été malade pendant une semaine!

-Non je te forcerais pas Rach! Promis! C'est pas grave, on s'amusera quand même! Par contre vous êtes obligés de participer à tous les jeux.

-Promis! dirent Rachel et Quinn en même temps.

Rachel appela Brody et Quinn appela Amy, leurs deux amis acceptèrent l'invitation à la fête de Santana! Les deux amies étaient donc très contentes. Ces dernières allèrent faire du shopping pour s'acheter des vêtements pour ce soir! Santana, tant qu'à elle, resta à l'appartement pour tout préparer. Les deux meilleures amies firent au moins dix magasins avant de trouver les robes parfaites. Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux et l'appartement était maintenant tout décoré! Ce que Santana avait fait était parfait et magnifique.

-Ouah! C'est magnifique Santana!

-Merci ma belle!

-De rien! Bon moi je vais aller me préparer!

-Déjà? dit Quinn.

-Oui comme ça une fois que j'aurai fini toi et Santana, vous aurez le temps de vous préparer aussi.

-Ah oui j'y avais pas pensé! J'irais après toi! Ajouta Quinn.

-Moi ça me va de passer en dernière mais il vaut mieux pour vous que j'ai le temps de me changer aussi sinon je vous fait la tête au carré!

-T'inquiètes pas! dirent les deux amies amusés par la réaction de Santana.

Quinn se retrouva seule avec Santana et cette dernière chuchota:

-Rachel ne boira pas comme d'hab de toute façon mais en fait pour le coup c'est parfait car pour que tu saches si tes sentiments sont réels il ne faut pas que vous soyez complètement saoules!

-Ce que tu veux dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas que je bois non plus.

-Exactement! Tu as tout compris.

-Ok. Je ferais ça!

Rachel sortit de la salle de bain, elle portait une robe avec des diamants et du rose! Elle était magnifique, tout simplement sublime et Quinn ne pût s'empêcher de le lui dire:

-Ouah! Rachel tu es magnifique!

-Merci.

Le soir arriva enfin au plus grand bonheur de Quinn même si elle avait quand même une petite boule au ventre. Rachel ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et les deux complices étaient assez fières d'elles! Brody fut le premier arrivé et Rachel alla ouvrir! Lorsqu'il vu Rachel, il resta immobile.

-Tu peux rentrer, tu sais!

-Oui! Je le sais! C'est juste que tu es magnifique!

-Merci dit Rachel avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage.

-C'est juste la vérité!

-Arrête tu vas me faire rougir! Toi aussi tu es magnifique dans ton costume!

Brody souriait et ne quittait pas Rachel des yeux et Quinn de son côté bouillonnait d'envie de se jeter sur lui et de lui dire: "touches pas Rachel, elle est déjà prise!" Santana quant à elle saluait ce beau brun et regardant Quinn elle comprit tout de suite ce qui traversait l'esprit de son amie. Elle alla donc la voir et lui dit discrètement:

-Lève toi! Vas dire bonjour à Brody sinon Rachel va se demander ce que tu fous!

Quinn écouta Santana et elle salua Brody comme si de rien n'était et il faut dire qu'elle savait très bien faire.

-Tu es très belle Quinn dit Brody.

-Merci dit elle en faisant un sourire forcée.

-De rien.

Amy arriva quelques minutes après et la soirée commença! Rachel ne toucha pas à une goutte d'alcool comme elle l'avait dit et Quinn fit de même afin de faire marcher le plan. La soirée se passa très bien et les cinq amis s'amusaient beaucoup. Rachel était assise à côté de Brody et elle rigolait beaucoup avec le beau brun. Quinn, elle, parlait avec Santana et Amy mais elle était très jalouse de Brody et si il n'y avait pas de plan à gâcher elle se serait jetée sur lui et l'aurait mis à la porte. Mais elle savait bien que si elle faisait cela elle gâcherait tout ce plan qui doit à tout prix fonctionner. C'est à ce moment que Santana annonça:

-J'ai préparé un petit jeu auquel tout le monde doit participer. Vous n'avez pas le choix! Alors je vous explique les règles! J'ai mis tous nos noms plusieurs fois plus des feuilles blanches dans une boite et nous allons devoir piocher un nom et embrasser la personne sur la bouche, je précise, ayant son nom inscrit dessus! Vous avec compris?

-Oui répondirent tout les autres en chœur!

-Très bien alors je commence et ensuite on fera dans l'ordre suivant dans lequel nous serons assis.

Ils s'assirent donc tous les uns à cotés des autres avec la boite posée devant eux. Quinn se mît directement à côté de Santana, ainsi elle était certaine de passer deuxième! Santana piocha le nom de Amy et les deux jeunes filles échangèrent donc un tout petit baiser très bref et simple. Ce fut maintenant le tour de Quinn, elle regarda dans la boite, aperçut le papier étant un peu corné et le piocha. Elle annonça à haute voix qu'elle devait embrasser Rachel. Cette dernière accepta sans broncher et elles échangèrent un baiser passionnelles qui dura bien une minute ni Rachel ni Quinn ne voulait s'arrêter mais elles le firent pour reprendre leurs respirations. Tout le monde les avait regarder comme si les deux amies étaient des extraterrestres! Brody était jaloux de ce baiser qu'elles avaient partagées et il fixait les deux jeunes filles. Heureusement Quinn avait pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire si ça sa passait de cette façon.

-Rachel et moi quand on fait un jeu on fait pas semblant. La règle est de s'embrasser on le fait correctement et comme un vrai baiser! À vous de nous montrer si vous pouvez en faire autant!

-Exactement! dit Rachel. ( On a bien fait semblant quand même! Qu'est ce qu'on est douée!)

Brody piocha un autre papier qui portait lui aussi le nom de Rachel. Le beau brun ne le montrait pas mais il était très content d'avoir piocher son nom. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant une minute eux aussi mais Quinn n'était pas jalouse car elle voyait que, du moins pour Rachel, ce baiser n'avait rien de passionné! C'était vrai mais seulement pour Rachel, de son côté Brody ressentait des frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps! Tant qu'à Amy ellle piocha le nom de Quinn et les deux filles échangèrent un long baiser mais qui n'avait aucune passion. La soirée se termina tard. Amy et Brody restèrent dormir chez les deux meilleures amies car elles ne voulaient pas les laisser repartir. Brody dormait donc dur le petit canapé de la chambre de Quinn et Amy dormait elle sur le canapé du salon. Rachel et Quinn dormaient dans le lit de la brunette et Santana dormait dans le lit de Quinn.

Le lendemain les deux invités repartirent chez eux après le petit déjeuner et Rachel alla ensuite prendre une douche. Cela tombait très bien car Quinn et Santana en profitèrent pour parler.

-Alors?

-Je suis amoureuse Santana! Ce baiser était épique! Je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit aussi passionnément. C'était magique! Parfait!

-Maintenant Quinnie, tu dois lui dire.

-Oui! (Mais, comment lui dire?)


	5. Déclarations

Les déclarations.

La semaine avec Santana passa rapidement et même après le départ de cette dernière Quinn ne trouva pas le courage de dire la vérité sur ces sentiments à Rachel. Tant qu'à elle, elle avait été la première à reparler de ce baiser avec Quinn et elle lui avait dit qu'elles avaient fait super bien semblant en s'embrassant et que tout le monde avait cru les avoir vus échanger un baiser passionnelle. Quinn avait pris comme un coup de couteau à ce moment là et s'était contenté de dire oui! Depuis ce jour là, elle parlait toujours à Rachel mais elle évitait tout contact avec elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était la reprise des cours. Le matin au petit déjeuner, Rachel entama une conversation:

-Tu as bien dormi cette nuit parce que tu bougeais beaucoup?

-Oui, très bien! répondit Quinn sèchement.

-Stop! hurla Rachel. J'en peux plus, tu es comme ça avec moi depuis la fête de Santana! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non c'est pas ça!

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a alors?

-Enfin... En fait... Tu as fait quelque chose!

-Quoi? Je comprends pas. dit Rachel les larmes aux yeux.

-Rien enfin si! Mais je ne veux pas en parler et surtout pas avec toi!

-Surtout pas avec moi?! Je suis ta meilleure amie et tu n'es même pas honnête avec moi! Je n'ai rien fait Quinn! Rien du tout, tu oses me dire que j'ai fait quelque chose et tu ne me dis même pas quoi! Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre! Marre! hurla Rachel à bouts de nerfs. Puisque tu ne veux surtout pas parler de ça avec moi alors dans ce cas on parlera plus du tout! Ça te va! Et en fait tu peux retourner dans ton lit j'ai plus besoin de toi! dit Rachel la voix tremblante et les yeux remplis de larmes.

La brunette partit de l'appartement avec son manteau et son sac et claqua la porte en sortant! Quinn resta dans la cuisine seule et s'effondra en pleurs sur la table. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir dit cela. Après deux minutes qu'elle passa à pleurer elle releva sa tête et partit à la NYADA.

Rachel entra dans la salle de danse et lorsque Brody la vit, il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il s'approcha de Rachel et à ce moment là elle se mît à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans ses bras. Une fois Rachel calmée, il lui dit:

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien de très grave, je me suis engueulée avec Quinn ce matin!

-Mais ça va?

-Oui t'inquiètes pas! Merci...

-Vous allez vous réconcilier tu verras! Vous êtes meilleures amies et ça arrive de se disputer!

-Oui je l'espère! Mais ce sera à elle de faire le premier pas parce que vu ce qu'elle m'a dit je vais avoir besoin d'excuses!

-Quinn t'aimes énormément Rachel! Et si elle sait que ce qu'elle a dit est injuste elle s'excusera c'est sur! Elle est loin d'être une personne stupide!

-Merci de m'aider Brody! Tu es vraiment un super ami!

-Toi aussi Rachel!

La journée se déroula normalement à la seule différence que les deux amies inséparables ne se sont pas parlées de la journée et Rachel a même évité Quinn. Le soir quand la brunette rentra chez elle, Quinn était déjà là et elle attendait Rachel assise sur le canapé et fixant la porte! Lorsque Rachel passa la porte, Quinn dit:

-Rachel, est ce qu'on peut se parler?

-Oui si tu veux.

-Si je suis assez distante avec toi depuis la fête c'est pour une bonne raison et je suis prête à te le dire maintenant.

-D'accord vas-y.

-Tu te rappelles notre discussion à propos du baiser!

-Oui quand je t'ai dis qu'on a très bien fait semblant de s'embrasser passionnément!

-Oui c'est ça. Eh bien... Euh... Disons que...

-Que quoi?

-Que moi je n'ai pas fait semblant!

-Je comprends pas! C'est parce que tu étais saoule?

-Non! Je me doutais que tu comprendrais pas. J'avais prévu de te chanter une chanson pour te faire comprendre ce que je veux dire! Je peux?

-Oui, bien sur! dit Rachel se demandant ce qu'elle devait comprendre.

(Quinn chante If I can't have you chanté par Santana dans glee)

If I can't have you commence:

Si je ne peux pas t'avoir

Je ne sais pas pourquoi

Je survis à chaque jour solitaire

Quand il ne me restera plus aucune chance

Ma vie prendra fin

Et peut importe à quel point je pleure

Mes larmes d'amour sont une perte de temps

Si je me détourne

Serai-je assez forte pour voir à travers ça ?

Devenir folle c'est ce que je ferai

Si je ne peux pas t'avoir

Je ne veux personne, chéri

Si je ne peux pas t'avoir...uh-huh, oh

Si je ne peux pas t'avoir

Je ne veux personne, chéri

Si je ne peux pas t'avoir...uh-hoh

Impossible de te laisser partir et peut importe comment j'essaie

Je t'ai donné tout mon amour tellement facilement

Pour des rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais

Serai-je assez forte pour voir à travers ça ?

Devenir folle c'est ce que je ferai

Si je ne peux pas t'avoir

Je ne veux personne, chéri

Si je ne peux pas t'avoir...uh-huh, oh

Si je ne peux pas t'avoir

Je ne veux personne, chéri

Si je ne peux pas t'avoir...uh-hoh

**Lorsque sa chanson fut fini, Rachel comprit ce que Quinn voulait dire! Elle ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle avait remarqué que la chanson de Quinn l'avait touché car elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Malgré cela Rachel était tellement perturbé qu'elle se contenta de sortir en courant de l'appartement laissant Quinn dans un profond désarroi! **

Lorsqu'elle revint à l'appartement Quinn dormait allongé sur le canapé avec la télévision allumé. Rachel l'éteignit et alla se coucher. Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt et partit à la NYADA une heure en avance afin d'éviter Quinn. Lorsque cette dernière se réveilla elle remarque que Rachel était déjà partie et elle décida d'appeler Santana! Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Salut Quinn. Comment tu vas ma belle?

-Mal! Je l'ai dit à Rachel hier et elle m'évite depuis! J'aurai du me taire! dit Quinn la voix tremblante.

-Mais non! Tu as bien fait de lui dire, maintenant elle sait tout et tu seras fixées! C'est mieux que de rester dans l'ignorance.

-Tout de suite, je préférerais être dans l'ignorance. J'ai peur de l'avoir perdu pour toujours!

-Non Quinn! Rachel t'aimes, peut être en amitié ou encore plus que ça mais en tout cas elle t'aime! Et elle ne t'abandonneras pas! Elle reviendra et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose que toi vous serez des amies et ce sera dur pour toi au début d'être juste son amie mais après tu t'y habitueras! Je te promets! J'ai bien réussi à le faire lorsque je me suis ouvert à Britanny et qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais seulement en amie aujourd'hui on est meilleure amie mais rien de plus et je vis très bien avec!

-Merci San! Tu as raison on s'en sortiras! Je sais pas encore comment mais bon!

-Ça ira! Je te le promets! Et appelle moi lorsque Rachel t'auras répondu! Ok Quinnie?

-Je te le promets, je le ferai! À bientôt! Il faut que j'aille en cours! Je t'aimes!

-Moi aussi ma belle!

Lorsque Rachel arriva à la NYADA, elle entra dans l'université et alla à la bibliothèque! Là bas, elle croisa Brody qui lisait un livre intitulé: "Comment danser parfaitement le tango?".

Rachel s'assit à côté de lui.

-Hé, salut Rachel! Tu es là tôt dis donc?

-Salut. Oui comme toi! dit elle en rigolant.

-C'est vrai!

-Je voulais juste me changer les idées alors je me suis dit que j'avais qu'à aller à la bibliothèque pour bouquiner ou un truc dans le genre.

-Eh bien ça tombe bien que tu sois la! Je voulais te parler?

-Ok dit Rachel en s'asseyant.

-Rachel depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu j'ai tout de suite était charmé par toi! Et ça continue aujourd'hui encore! Tu es magnifique et tellement gentille. Tu es la fille la plus talentueuse que j'ai jamais rencontré! Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je t'aimes plus qu'en ami! Je veux plus que ça parce que tu es tellement spéciale et je t'aimes tellement. Quand je t'ai embrassé j'ai eu des frissons dans tout mon corps! C'était magique, épique!

Brody se baissa vers Rachel pour l'embrasser mais cette dernière le repoussa.

-Euh... Je... J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir!

Rachel partit! C'en était trop pour elle! Que faire après ces deux déclarations?


	6. Le choix de Rachel!

Le choix de Rachel!

Rachel évita Brody tout le reste de la journée mais le jeune homme la laissa réfléchir comme elle le lui avait demandé! Le soir en rentrant elle entendit la douche couler et comprit que Quinn se lavait. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit pour réfléchir car une chose était sur elle devait faire un choix. Quinn ou Brody? De toutes façons un des deux allait avoir le cœur brisé, peut être même les deux alors que faire!? Rachel était totalement perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Quinn était devant la porte et avant que Rachel ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit son amie entra dans la chambre. Elle s'asseye à côté de Rachel et dit:

-Écoute, je sais que ce que je t'ai dit ou plutôt chanté a du être choquant pour toi mais c'est sincère. Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne veux pas te perdre et si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, dis le moi! Ça me fera forcément mal mais tu resteras toujours mon amie! Jamais je n'arrêterai de t'aimer mais si le seul amour que tu veux prendre de moi est celui d'une amie alors c'est ce que je te donnerais.

-Merci Quinn! Mais là je ne sais pas quoi faire! Brody m'a fait lui aussi sa déclaration aujourd'hui.

-Tu as donc un choix à faire. Lui ou moi?

-Oui.

Quinn se pencha donc vers Rachel et elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Les lèvres douces de Rachel étaient comme de la soie! Ce fut un petit baiser mais Rachel avait pu sentir la passion.

-Ça ne t'engages à rien Rachel, je voulais juste que tu ressentes ce que c'est de m'embrasser! Peut être que ça t'aideras à te retrouver!

Quinn sortit de la chambre et Rachel ne pût s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait fait plus qu'aimer ce baiser, elle l'avait adoré! Elle aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Tout semblait très clair maintenant, pourtant Rachel se recoucha et se replongea dans ses pensées. Elle savait que ce choix changerait sa vie pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas faire ce choix à la hâte, la brunette devait prendre son temps. Elle finit par s'endormir et comme on dit la nuit porte conseil. Elle fit un rêve: la jeune fille vit sa vie avec Quinn, elle vivait toutes les deux dans une magnifique maison à New York. Elles étaient mariées et avaient une magnifique petite fille. Rachel avait le rôle principal dans une comédie musicale et Quinn en avait un dans une autre comédie qui marchait très bien tout comme celle de Rachel. Elles étaient plus heureuses que jamais toutes les deux et il n'y avait aucune ombre à ce parfait tableau. C'est à ce moment que Rachel fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-Allo?

-Rachel c'est maman. Je pense que tu dormais mais quand j'ai appris ça il a fallu que je t'appelles de suite! Ton père et moi on va venir te rendre visite, on prend l'avion dans 2 jours mais aujourd'hui on a appris que le traitement de ton père avait très bien fonctionné. Et la tumeur est partie!

-Ah! hurla Rachel! Oh mon dieu, maman! Il est guéri! dit Rachel en pleurant.

-Oui il l'est ma chéri.

-Oh maman, il est avec toi?

-Oui je te le passe!

-Papa! Tu es guéri, tu imagines même pas à quel point je suis contente là! Je t'aimes papa!

-Moi aussi ma puce! On va venir te voir à New York. J'ai hâte!

-Moi aussi, papa!

-Bon je te laisses ma puce. Tu as cours demain, il faut que tu dormes!

-Oui c'est vrai! À bientôt papa! Bisous et fais-en à maman.

-Je le ferais! Bisous ma belle!

Quinn ayant été réveillé par les cris de Rachel était à côté de la porte, elle avait donc tout entendu.

-Rachel, ton père est guéri!

-Oui!

Les deux amies s'étreignirent pendant de longues minutes et elles retournèrent se coucher.

-Quinn, tu veux dormir avec moi?

-Oui, je veux bien! dit Quinn sur un ton enjouée!

Les deux amies se réveillèrent en même temps et partirent, après s'être préparé, à la NYADA. Rachel n'avait toujours donné aucune réponse à Quinn. Lorsque la brunette arriva à l'université, elle alla trouver Brody pour lui parler. Mais lui parler de quoi? Elle le trouva enfin, il était dans la salle de danse de Mme July. Il attendait la professeur car il était en avance tout comme Rachel. Elle en profita pour lui parler:

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit.

-D'accord.

-Et... Euh...

-Et tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi.

-Euh... Non mais c'est pas que ça! J'ai... Euh... Découvert que je suis... Je suis.

-Lesbienne? Et amoureuse de Quinn?

-Comment tu le sais?

-Quand vous vous êtes embrassés, c'était... Voyant. Quand tu as commencé à me dire que ce n'est pas que parce que tu ressens pas la même chose que moi, j'ai compris. dit-il la voix un peu tremblante.

-Brody je veux pas te faire souffrir mais...

-Ça va! Tu as été honnête et j'apprécie cela.

-Mais...

-On est toujours ami Rachel. Par contre j'ai besoin que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour me remettre.

-Je comprends. Tu n'es pas fâchés?

-Non. Ça fait juste un peu mal mais quand on aime quelqu'un comme je t'aimes on veut ce qui est bien pour elle et moi je sais que tu seras heureuse avec Quinn et pas avec moi.

-Merci Brody. Tu sais que je t'aimes mais...

-Comme un ami. Oui je le sais. On est toujours ami Rachel, je te le promets.

-D'accord. Je vais te laisser puisque tu veux du temps.

-Je veux pas te perdre Rachel même si on est juste ami.

-Moi non plus.

Rachel se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur les bancs laissant Brody seul comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle suivit ses cours toute la journée et parla avec Quinn pendant les pauses mais ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, elle devait le faire lorsqu'elle ne serait que toutes les deux dans leurs appartement.

Après les cours, elle se dépêcha de rentrer afin de tout préparer pour faire de l'instant qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre, un instant parfait. Quinn allait rentrer tard car elle suivait des cours particuliers de tango car elle n'y arrivait pas très bien. Rachel prépara un dîner aux chandelles et elle s'entraîna à chanter une chanson qu'elle voulait dédier à Quinn. Lorsque celle-ci rentra de ses cours de rattrapage Rachel la prit par la main à peine était elle entré dans l'appartement et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur un tabouret qu'elle avait placé en face du sien. Quinn l'écouta et Rachel s'assit en face.

(Elle chanta Without You)

Without you commence:

Je ne peux pas gagner, je ne peux pas régner

Je ne gagnerai jamais ce jeu sans toi, sans toi

Je suis perdue, je suis vaine,

Je ne serai jamais la même sans toi, sans toi

Je ne vais pas courir, je ne vais pas m'envoler,

Je ne pourrai jamais y arriver sans toi

Je ne peux pas me reposer, je ne peux pas lutter

Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est toi et moi, sans toi

Sans ...

Toi! Toi! Toi! Toi!

Toi! Toi! Toi! Toi!

Impossible d'effacer, donc je vais prendre le blâme

Mais je ne peux accepter que c'était étrange sans toi, sans toi

Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, cela ne peut pas être juste

Je ne peux pas passer une nuit de plus sans sommeil, sans toi

Je ne vais pas m'élever, je ne vais pas monter

Si tu n'es pas là, je suis paralysée, sans toi, sans toi

Je ne peux pas regarder, je suis si aveugle

Je perds mon coeur, je perds mon esprit sans toi,

Sans ...

Toi! Toi! Toi! Toi!

Toi! Toi! Toi! Toi!

Je suis perdu, je suis vaine

Je ne serai jamais la même, sans toi, sans toi

Sans toi...!

À la fin de la chanson, elle se leva de sa chaise et embrassa Quinn tendrement et passionnément puis elle dit à la jolie blonde:

-J'ai déjà été avec d'autres personnes avant mais c'est avec toi que je suis vraiment heureuse!


	7. Jusqu'à la fin des temps!

Et elles vécurent heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps...

Dix ans plus tard, Quinn et Rachel se sont mariés, elles ont une petite fille appelée Lena Santana Berry-Fabray. Santana car c'est grâce à leur amie que Quinn et Rachel s'en sont sorties, elles lui ont donc donné son prénom en deuxième prénom. Les parents de Rachel et Quinn ont bien accepté le fait que leurs filles soit lesbienne même si ça leur a fait un choc. Tant qu'à Brody et Santana, ils sont toujours aussi proches des deux filles et ils sont devenus le parrain et la marraine de Lena. Rachel et Quinn ont les rôles principaux dans la nouvelle comédie musicale sortie à Broadway: "Nothing is impossible", cela parle de deux adolescentes qui tombent amoureuses au lycée et qui doivent faire face à la méchanceté des autres élèves. Tout va bien pour eux et ce magnifique tableau ne croisa aucune ombre... Elles vécurent heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps...!


End file.
